1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to devices used to secure a crane rail to a rail support surface, and in particular, to an adjustable crane rail brace for securing a crane rail to a rail support surface such as a tie plate.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is often desired to secure a crane rail to a rail support surface. Well-known solutions for this problem include the cantilevered rail clip assembly disclosed in Marchant, European Patent EP 0 272 874 B1 (issued Apr. 10, 1991). Such prior art rail clip assemblies have a bolt extending through a cantilevered plate that has a rubber nose grip between the cantilevered plate and the lower flange of a crane rail. As the bolt is tightened, the rubber nose grip becomes compressed and secures the lower flange of the crane rail. However, such a prior art rail clip requires frequent inspection and maintenance because the threaded bolt becomes loose, thereby causing the crane rail to become unsecured and loose. If frequent inspection and maintenance is not performed, an unsafe condition can develop due to the looseness of the crane rail. This need for frequent inspection and maintenance is costly and, if the inspection and maintenance is not carefully done, accidents can result.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved crane rail brace that does not use bolts to secure a cantilevered securing plate to hold a crane rail in place.
The inventors are aware of Keiper, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,630 (issued Jan. 28, 1986), for a Boltless, Friction-Fit, Adjustable Rail Brace, which uses a Pandrol spring clip (“e” Clip) and Pandrol weld-on shoulder that are also used in the present invention. However, unlike the present invention, the Keiper, Jr., disclosure teaches that the spring clip should exert lateral forces against the neck of the rail, whereas the present invention exerts lateral force only against the base of the rail.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.